Tragedies
by FreakenMille
Summary: Bellas dad Charlie got a new job in NY and Bella has to move with him. But what about Bellas life in Forks? what about Edward? A Tragedy happens, follow by another tragedy. ALL HUMAN R&R a little OOC.x'D
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1 **_

_**I don't own anything, sadly enough.): but if I did that would be so cool.**_

_**This is a ALL HUMAN. I heard a song by Evanescence called My Immortal and it gave my a great idea for a fanfiction, so that's why I wrote this. :) Please review, but be nice, it's my first.**_

**BPOV.**

I laid in my bed, listing to some music, when I heard someone blowing a horn. I turned off the music and went to the window and I saw Edward standing right next to his car and Emmett on the passengers seat of the shiny Volvo.

"Hey Bella. Wanna go for a ride?" He said with a big smile on his lip.

"Sure thing. I'll be right down." He smiled and I closed the window, ran down stairs, took my jacket and yelled to my father.

"I'm going out. See you later." He didn't responded, so I just put on my jacket, opened the door and saw Edward sitting in the car with Emmett.

"Hi Bella-Wella. How are we today?" Emmett said and looked at me with a big, fat smile.

"Hey Emma-Wemma. Well I'm pretty great. Thanks for asking." I said and laughed.

"Why do you always call me Emma-Wemma?" Emmett said, with a baby voice.

"Well, Because it's fun. And because when you were little you ran around in dresses and called yourself Emma and I heard something about a song too." I teased him. Emmett gasped when he heard about the song.

"What song?" He said dead serious.

"Hmm.. let me see.... My name is Emma-Wemma. I love Brenda, She is nice. When I grow up I will play the game of dice." I laughed and Edward laughed with me.

"Who told you about the song?" Emmett asked. There was total silence, and I carefully looked at Edward. Emmett followed my eyes and stared yelling at Edward.

"Jeez Emmett. Calm down. It was just Bella. Chillax, take a Chill pill." I laughed and Emmett look at me with serious eyes, pointing his finger at me.

"DO. NOT. CALL. ME. EMMA-WEMMA. EVER. AGAIN.!!!!" he said and his face turn red.

Edward and I laughed out loud, but Emmett just looked mad at us.

After a little while with silence - with only the radio turned on - I broke the silence.

"Where are we going anyway?" I asked and look back and forth between Edward and Emmett.

"Everett. Or as Emmett calls it – surprisingly enough – Emmerett."

"Huh." I smiled and looked at Emmett, he just smiled and looked proud. He stared humming, I remembered the song. It was the one from when I've first met the Cullens.

It was at the mall, the song was playing in the background, when I got eye contact with Edward I blushed and looked down, backing right in another guy, Emmett. He caught me before I hid the floor. By the time I looked up Edward was right next to him, both smiling to me. I smiled back at them. We talk for like, what I would have called, forever. We had a really good time together and found out we lived in the same city and etc. so we met several of times after and well I got to know their family, and I really stared to like them and now, I love them.

"Wake up, Bella-Wella. We're here." I heard Emmett's voice and someone shaking my shoulders.

"Hmm.... huh? What? I fell asleep?" I squeezed my eyes hard together before opening them.

"Bella, love, wake up. Or I make Emmett throw water in your face." I heard that he smiled. But then I opened my eyes right away.

"I'm up!" I said and got out of the car. Edward held the door for me. When I was at his side, he kissed my cheek and I blushed.

"Come on now, you two. You can do that stuff later." Emmett complained.

Edward and I smiled at him and walked hand in hand into the huge shopping center. We walked for 15 minutes before I asked where we were going.

"First we are going to the sports store and then to the dress store to meet Alice." He said and sighed.

"Huh. What are we looking for in the sports?" I asked and looked at Emmett.

"New Baseball bats. They old ones was getting pretty bold." he chuckled and went straight to the baseball stuff, and looked for the best and most expensive.

"Hmm... Edward! Come over here and tell me if it should be the red one or the black one."

Edward let go of my hand and walk over to Emmett to look at the one Emmett was holding. It's was Unix black, with a little glitter in it.

"Bella! What do you think?" Emmett looked at me like I was some kind of expert.

"Hmm... I don't know. The black one?" I look at Emmett then at Edward. They looked at each other and then at me.

"Good choice. Edward, I'm really glad you're still dating this girl, I like her!" He had a huge smile on his face, went to the desk and bought 7 of the Unix black baseball bats from 1978.

"Come on Bella, we have to meet Alice at the dress store." Edward took my hand and stared walking. Emmett followed, still talking about the new bats he bought.

"Hi Emma-Wemma! Bella, Edward! How did it go with the baseball thing?" She looked just as hyper as she always was. She hugged me, took my hand and withdrew me into the dress store.

"What do you think about this one, Bella?" Alice asked and held up a green and purple silk dress.

"Nice." I said and nodded.

"I don't need that. If you don't put yourself together I'm going to find it all by myself." She said and went to some blue coloured dresses.

"I still don't see why I need dresses!?" I said and follow her.

"You don't own a dress, that's why you need one." she said and handed my 3 different blue dresses and pushed me into the dressing room. I knew Alice wouldn't let me go before I've tried on the dresses and chose one. So I chose the dark blue dress in plaids. Alice and Emmett clapped at my choice and Edward looked at me like I was the most beautiful person he'd ever seen.

"Fabulous! Now take it of and lets find shoes to match." she ordered me.

I went back in and change my clothes, gave Alice the dress, walked over to Edward and kissed him.

We were on our way back to the car with; the blue dress, 3 pair of shoes, a lot of jewellery and tired feet. We got into the car and drove home. On the way Alice kept talking about Donna Karen Fashion Show, next month. I cut Alice of, by asking Edward if he could drop me of at La Push.

"Of course love. At Jacobs, right?"

"Yes. I need to talk to him." I said and laid my head on Alice's shoulder and fell asleep.

"Bella! Wake up, we're here." Alice said in my ear. "Oh, Hi Jake. What's up?" Jacob? Were we already here? I must have fallen asleep again. I have got to sleep more at night.

"Bells. Come on, I need to speak with you." He said friendly and helped me out of the car.

I kissed Edward goodbye and waved to Alice and Emmett as I walked with Jacob into his house. He held the door for me as I walked in, and sat on the couch. Jacob came over and sat right beside me.

"Jake, I need to speak with you. It's serious." I sad and looked from the coffee table to him.

"Let's hear it. But I got something to say to you to." he said and smiled to me.

"I can't move. I can't leave him. I love him to much." I stared crying, and Jacob wiped away my tears. "I can't be apart from him. I... I... I can't take it, It's to much for me. What shall I do!? You have to help me!" I collapsed into tears. He put him arms around me to comfort me. I laid my head on his chest and cry so his shirt got all wet.

"Bells? Maybe you should talk to your father and try to convince him, that you don't have to move?" He said and kissed the top of my head.

"You think it would work?" I said and looked at his face.

"Honestly? no. but it's worth the try." he hugged me tight. I stared crying again. My hands were around Jacobs waist and his around my back. Maybe I should talk with my dad, but what for? What if it didn't help? What if we still had to leave? What should I do then? Just move with him and forget all about Edward? Move and be unhappy for the rest of my life?

"Jacob? Do you mind taking me home? I need to speak to my dad." And I kinda did, but I still felt bad about lying to Jacob. What else could I do? No matter what I did, I would break more then one heart.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_**I still don't own anything. **_

**BPOV**

"You want me to go in with you?" Jacob asked when we stop outside my house. The police cruiser was at the usual place and my truck right next to it.

"No. I think it would be best if I go by myself." I hugged him and got out of the car. I started walking to the front door. As I walked I couldn't help thinking; '_Dead woman walking_'. When I opened the front door, I felt the tens mood in the house.

"Bella? I need to speak with you." My dad called from the living room. I walk in there I saw my dad sitting in the chair, so I sat down on the couch.

"What's up dad? Let's hear it" I said and looked at him.

"Well, I know how you feel about moving, but there isn't really anything we can do about it. We have to move." He said and looked very serious at me.

"I still don't know why we _have_ to move."

"Because, I got a new and better job in New York, and I won't let you stay here by your self."

"I don't care! I will never leave Forks." I couldn't tell him that the real reason was that I didn't want to leave Edward.

"I don't care either! You will leave with me! End of discussion." He said and went to the kitchen.

"I will _NEVER _and you can't make me!" I yelled and ran upstairs to my room. I slam the door behind me, sat down on the floor and cried. I started thinking about what to do, I and find three options. 1) I'll just move with my dad and me miserable for the rest of my life. 2) I'll run away and kill my self. 3) I'll run to Edward tell him the whole thing and him and I would move somewhere alone. Even though that I liked option number 3 the best I knew that I should do the right thing and move with my dad. But how could I do so? I panicked and that just mated me cry even more. How could I run? How could I fight, when doing so would break more then one heart.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Still don't own anything. But still wishing that I do.x'D I don't own My Immortal bt Evanescence either.**_

_**EPOV**_

I sat in my room listening to some music. My heart stopped the second I saw Bella's face. It was pale, full of tears, anxious and miserable. She told me the whole thing and told that Charlie had said that they had to move, I couldn't believe it. It was to much to bare, how could it have been truth!? I wished that she would smile and just say it all was a joke. That she didn't meant it and will never leave me.

But she didn't.

**A month later. **

_I'm so tired of being in here, suppressed by all my childish fears and if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave 'cause your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone. These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just to real there's just too much that time can not erase. When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears. When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears, and held your hand through all of these years, but you still have; all of me. You used to captivate me, by your resonating light. Now I'm bound by the life you left behind. Your face it haunts, my once pleasant dreams. Your voice it chased away, all the sanity in me. These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just to real there 's just too much that time can not erase. When you cried I'd wipe away all of all your tears. When you'd scream I'd fight away al of your fears, and held your hand through all of these years, but you still have; all of me. I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone, but though you're still with me. I've been alone all along. When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears. When you'd scream I'd fight away al of your fears, and held your hand through all of these years. But you still have; all of me........_

I can't take it any more! What's my, so called life, worth without Bella in it? I gotta go to New York and get her back! Then the phone rang.

"Hello? The Cullens, Edward speaking." I said and sounded cried done.

"Edward? It's Charlie. Can you come to New York? There is some news you need to get face-to-face." He sounded weird.

"Well, of course. I'll go right away."

"Good. Bye for now." he said and hang up the phone. I went upstairs to my room to get my car keys and some money. I couldn't wait to see Bella again. I ran down stairs, jumped into my car and drove as fast as the law would let me.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

_**I still don't own anything. Sadness.**_

_**EPOV**_

"What!?" I couldn't believe what Charlie just said. I didn't want to believe. How could I believe? Why should I believe? How could he tell me this? Why did he told me this?

"W... W.. What? How?" I demanded. Charlie looked sad, but serious at me.

"Well, she and one of her new friends was on their way back here when some stupid, masochistic guy drove right into them. I swear to god; if he wakes up from his coma, I'll kill him!" He was really angry but I could see that there was tears in his eyes.

"But what's happened to Bella? Is she okay!?" I was about to cry. But I couldn't, not in front of Charlie.

"Well, she is in a coma. They don't know when she will wake up, but she is stable."

"Can't we go see her?" I wanted to she her, no matter what I needed to see my beloved Bella.

The hospital smell like old people. Charlie and I sat outside Bella's room waiting for Renee to finish, she asked for some alone time with Bella and of course she could have it, Bella is her daughter.

Charlie let me go in by myself, which I'm thankful for. I went straight to her bed and sat down next to it. It her pale and destroyed face. I felt the tears pressing to get out. I tried to hold them back, but I couldn't.

"Oh Bella. How could this happen!? Don't you see, I can't live without you! You belong with me and I belong with you. We are soul mates. How can I go on without you with me? PLEASE, Bella, wake up. Wake up and let me see your eyes, hear your voice, hear you say that you will come back with me, that you love and will never leave me again." The tears fell like raindrops down my cheeks.

"_Bella, please. Wake up. I love you_" I whispered, looking through the tears to Bella, wishing that she would wake up. But, what if she didn't? What if she would never wake up? I took her hand in mine, and kissed it.

"_mhmm.... Edward? Is... Is it.. You?_" it was a quite whisper. And it came from Bella.

"Bella! Bella, can you hear here me!?" I said and got up from the chair.

"_mhmm... stop talking so loud. There is something I need to tell you._" She whispered again.

"Of course love. What do you need?" I said and squeezed her hand lightly.

"_I need you to be quite and listen to me._" And just nodded and looked at her. "_No matter what, you know I love you, and I always will. I'll never stop, no matter where I am. Never forget me and I'll always be with you. I'll lead you through it all. Edward Cullen, I, Isabella Swan, Will always love you. I love you......._" Her eyes started to close. And I started to panic.

"NO! Bella!? Don't leave me! Listen to me! Stay with me." The tears kept felling down, I couldn't see anything, except the tears. "_Please Bella. Don't. Don't leave me......_" I couldn't believe it, she was really gone. It was over. There wasn't a reason to stay any more. I kissed her forehead, then her cold dead lips. "_I love you._" I whispered and ran out the room out of the hospital with Charlie yelling at me to come back and tell what was going on, but I didn't. I got into my car and drove away. Away from it, to the boat harbor. I got out of the car, and ran to the statue of liberty. Paid so I could get to the top, to the flame. I stood there for a second, and then ran to one of the windows and jumped right through it and into the water. _Bella, I'll see you soon. I'll be there with you in a minute, wait for me there, and then we can together forever and always... I love you Isabella Marie Swan....._

_**sorry guys, no more. And I'm sorry that they both died, but what else could had happened. And I like it like this. xoxo.**_


End file.
